


Let's Take a Walk

by ShowUsTheCakes



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Black woman, F/M, Female Character of Color, Mentioned Monsta X Ensemble, Original Character of Color
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:35:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27074338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShowUsTheCakes/pseuds/ShowUsTheCakes
Summary: At a party Hyungwon has no desire to be at, he meets an interesting person. What happens when they take a walk?
Relationships: Chae Hyungwon/Original Black Female Character(s), Chae Hyungwon/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	Let's Take a Walk

**Author's Note:**

> This is a one shot that has been rattling around in my brain for a little bit. I finally put pen to paper and got it out. It is unbeta'd so all mistakes are mine. It's a one shot, but if people are interested, I may continue it.

This is just a brief thing that has been rattling around in my head. 

The house party was loud and smoky. Everyone seemed to be in their element. Shownu and Hoseok had taken off to where the music was thumping. They were dancing, having a good time, and had a few girls clamoring to be his partner. 

IM and Jooheon were holding court in the den, arguing over music. Kihyun was listening to them go back and forth with a small smirk on his face. 

Someone had let Minhyuk play bartender, where he was mixing up the most ridiculous concoctions. 

They had the final tour stop yesterday and one of the record execs had a party to celebrate the big numbers that Monsta X did. Hyungwon took a sip of his drink while looking around. He wasn’t really feeling the scene, but everyone was requested to make an appearance. He was asked for one hour of his time, and then he could go back to his room to decompress. 

The guys understood that Hyungwon was extremely introverted. The people that expected stuff from them did not get that. They didn’t understand how or why he could sleep for days at a time, only waking to eat or go to the bathroom. He wasn’t depressed. People just drained his energy and he needed to recharge. 

Heaving a sigh, he headed towards the kitchen. Looking out the window into the massive backyard, he noticed someone outside. He couldn’t see much of them, their face was obscured by shadows, and it looked as if they were looking down. 

He walked over to the door leading to the back yard and opened it. 

The backyard was dimly lit for ambiance. A circular infinity pool was the star of the backyard. Off to the right was a gazebo with a roof made of metal curlicues. It had comfortable squishy chairs within the gazebo and was brightly lit.

Hyungwon got a closer look at the person. He saw long braids and a forest green beanie. All of a sudden a honeyed voice called out. 

“The party is in the opposite direction, and I am not great company if that is what you are searching for.” She didn’t bother looking up from what she was doing.

“I was just looking for a bit of quiet.” Hyungwon called back. 

Her head lifted up. Dark brown eyes fringed with long lashes peered into his own. 

What Hyungwon thought were braids were actually locs. They looked varying shades of purple with her natural color of brown mixed in. She had a broad nose and a few moles dotted her dark brown cheeks. She couldn’t be called gorgeous, but her lush lips and sparkling eyes made her attractive. 

“Now that you’ve checked me out, are you going to sit or go back in?” She asked unabashedly. 

Hyungwon’s cheeks turned red. Minhyuk would have come up with a witty quip, while Shownu would have turned tail and walked back into the house. 

“I’m sorry,” he said embarrassed. He took the seat farthest from her, and closed his eyes for a minute. Opening them up he glanced over at the girl. Her head was down again, and from what he saw, she was reading from an e-reader. 

“What are you reading?” He didn’t mean to say it out loud, but she was clearly engrossed and he was curious. 

She looked up and stared at him for a second, confused.

“I-I’m sorry, I didn’t mean-”

“No, you’re fine. Your accent is a little thick, so it took me a second to understand what you were saying.”

Hyungwon felt his ears redden.

“Don’t be embarrassed please. Most people can barely speak the language they are born into, and you’re speaking two. I speak 1 and maybe a quarter of one. Anyway, the book is called ‘Where the Crawdad’s Sing’.”

“You speak a quarter of a language?” Hyungwon asked confused.

“I can say hello, my name, ask how you are doing, tell you I am doing fine, ask to go to the bathroom, tell you the pen of my aunt is on the table, and order a ham sandwich in French.” She explained. 

“Oh.” Hyungwon nodded as if he understood, but honestly he was more confused than when he’d first asked. 

She went back to her book. 

Hyungwon looked up at the moon and sighed. Listening in the silence, he swore he heard waves crashing. He started flipping through his phone when he noticed he had a message from Minhyuk asking where he was. He glanced at the girl again. 

“My friend is asking where I am,” he said. 

She sighed and looked up from her book. “If you tell them, are they going to come out here?”

He nodded slightly. 

“I don’t know if you noticed, but I am not exactly a party person. The only reason I am here is that my best friend is the party thrower’s daughter.” She gave him a good look. “I’m assuming you are from Monsta X, yes?”

He nodded.

“If your friend comes out here, they are going to bring a boat load of people with them, and honestly, that is what I am trying to avoid.”

Hyungwon looked at the message. 

“Is there a beach nearby?”

The girl nodded. “Over the fence down there, and you hit the beach.”

“Take a walk with me.” He blurted out. 

She arched an eyebrow. “Dude, I don’t know you. You could be an ax murderer.”

“I’ve never murdered anyone.”

“What’s your name?”

“Hyungwon. What’s yours?”

“Mira.”

“Mira, I would like to see the beach. Take a walk with me, please?”

Mira sighed. “If you leave this area, are we going to be ran up on by cops searching for you?”

He looked at his watch. “I was required to stay an hour. My hour is up, my time is to do with what I wish.”

Mira stood up and stretched. Unlike the girls in the house with skinny jeans and heels on, Mira was in flare jeans, with pink chucks. She had on a pink tank top and the aforementioned beanie. She tucked her e-reader into a tote bag and slung the bag over her shoulder. 

Hyungwon stood up. Mira started.

“Jesus, you’re tall.” She said.

“You’re short.” he replied back. It was true. Mira was 5’0 flat. 

“Touche.” Mira started towards the fence. She turned around and looked back at Hyungwon who was standing there. “Are you coming? Or did I just stop my book for no reason?”

Hyungwon scrambled after her. 

Mira strolled confidently to the gate opening. She pulled keys out of her bag to unlock the door. 

She looked over and saw a confused look on his face. “I spend more time over here, than I do at my own house. I also house sit when they need me to.” Opening the door, she ushered Hyungwon through. 

Hyungwon took a moment to send Minhyuk a message, letting him know he was out with someone and would catch up with him back at the hotel. 

Mira turned on the flashlight on her phone and began making her way down the rocky stairs to the beach with Hyungwon following her in the rear. 

He wasn’t trying to look, but when he turned his flashlight on as well, he noticed that Mira was voluptuous. She was extremely curvy on the bottom, and slender in her torso. Hyungwon felt a twinge of lust. 

While most of the other guys went wild, taking what fans offered freely, he was a little more discerning. If he were to sleep with someone, he’d like to be able to have a conversation with them as well. While he’d been able to have conversations with fans before, it didn’t last long before they were fawning over him, or simpering over his looks. He was more than his looks. 

They reached the bottom of the stairs and Hyungwon stepped in the sand. Mira glanced at him. 

“You seem really deep in thought.” She said, hitching her bag further up on her shoulder. 

He glanced down at her. “What do you do for a living?”

“I’m a student. I’m going to school for computer science. I have a part time gig as a dog walker, and I house sit for people in the summer.”

“Do you love computer science?”

“I enjoy it very much. I like a challenge, and it is very much a challenge.”

“I don’t know if I like my job anymore.” he blurted out. 

"This is going to get deep. Take off your shoes.” Mira plunked down on her ample bottom and began removing her socks and shoes. 

“What?” 

“Deep beach conversations call for being barefoot. Take off your shoes and roll up your pant legs.” Rummaging around her tote bag, she pulled out two plastic bags. She dumped her socks and shoes in one, and passed him the other to do the same. 

He slowly sank to the ground and did as she asked. When he rolled his pant legs, they simply rolled right back down. Mira giggled.

“Put your foot on my thigh.” She said.

He stared at her confused. 

She stood in front of him, and patted her thigh. He placed one foot on her leg. She quickly and efficiently rolled up his pant leg to his calf and secured it. 

“Other one.” 

He put his other foot up and she did the same. 

“Thank you.” He said quietly. 

“Let’s walk. You can talk when you’re ready.” She said simply. 

He grabbed up his bag and they began to walk on the beach. He looked out to the ocean and sighed. 

“I like singing. I like performing. I love my friends. But it feels as if I don’t really have control of my life. That the things I am in control of are just options that were given to me.” He said.

“Everything that we are in control of is the result of options just given to us.” Mira said, confused. “I have an option of going to school and doing something with my life, or being a dog walker forever. I had the option of ditching my friend’s party to walk with a possible ax murderer, or sit in the gazebo and read a book.”

“I’m not an ax murderer!”

“Whatever.” Mira waved her hand around. “Choices are almost always the result of someone else's choices for you. 

“You aren’t understanding.” He sighed in frustration. “I didn’t want to come to this party. I wanted to stay at the hotel and read. I was required to come here. Because it’s part of my job.”

“Hyungwon. I didn’t want to be at the party either.” Mira said.

He looked at her. 

“I was there because my best friend has a massive crush on one of you. I can’t remember who at this point. I tune her out when she starts talking about Monsta X. Anyway, I was there as sort of a wingman. I sat around her until she became comfortable, and then I dipped. It’s about balances. I find where I can make compromises.”

“How would you suggest I make compromises in my case?” He asked as they walked towards the ocean. 

“Well, you sort of did, didn’t you? You only had to stay an hour, and then you were off doing your own thing.” 

He realized she was right. 

“We all have duties to fulfil, be it to our jobs, our loved ones, ourselves. The trick is to figure out what you can handle, and how to dance around what you can’t.” She gasped as a wave crashed over her feet. “Cold.”

“Why on earth would you put your feet in? You knew it would be cold.” He said. 

“You can’t come to the beach and not put your toes in the water, that’s sacrilege.”

He sighed and stood next to her as the waves crashed over their feet. 

“Is this enough, because it’s really cold.” He asked. 

“Hyungwon, this is what I’m talking about.” Mira said. “You don’t have to put your toes in, just because I did. It’s my belief, not yours. Stop going with the flow and think before you do something, just because someone says it.”

He stared down at her. 

“What?” She asked. 

“Number one, I like how you say my name. Number two, I never thought of it that way.”

“Wait, what do you mean you like how I say your name? I say it like you pronounced it.”

“A lot of people don’t. A lot of fans give up and give us nicknames.”

“Don’t take this the wrong way at all, but I am not a fan. When I say that I just mean I haven’t listened to your music. Katrice doesn’t really play it around me.”

“What do you listen to?” Hyungwon asked her. 

Mira walked back a little from the waves and began rummaging in her tote bag. She laid out a small blanket. “Sit.”

“What else do you have in there?” Hyungwon asked, astounded.

“I carry everything on me. I didn’t know if I was spending the night with Katrice tonight. Her goal was to get someone in bed.”

Hyungwon snorted and sat down. Mira plopped down beside him, rummaging in her bag. Hyungwon thought she had nice feet. Her toes were painted a dark purple and had sparkles on them.

She pulled out headphones and stuck them in her phone, and handed them to him. As he put them on, she selected a playlist and pushed play. 90’s R&B flowed through the headphones. 

“Hold on.” She said. 

Rummaging again in her bag, she pulled out a splitter and another headphone set. She set her phone up so they could both listen. They listened to her playlist for a while and Hyungwon held out his hand for her phone. She handed it over and he pulled up Spotify and played ‘From Zero.’

She listened to the song. “Your voice is…” She sat there for a minute trying to figure out how to say what she wanted to say properly.

“Are you trying to figure out a way to tell me I suck?” He stared down at her. 

“Not at all. Your voice is so soft. It’s soothing. It’s sweet. It’s not what I expected.” Mira explained. “The last K-pop song I heard, Trice screamed at me from the car ‘GET IN LOSER WE’RE GOING JOPPING!’ and then played ‘Jopping’ 4 times in a row. It was a lot.” 

Hyungwon snickered.

They continued for a while sharing songs back and forth and laughing. Mira was a true 90s baby. She loved R&B, pop, and rock from that era. Hyungwon shared some of their songs, as well as other songs he enjoyed. It was when she played Brandy that shit hit the fan. 

Hyungwon didn’t know what possessed him. “Dance with me.” Have You Ever was playing. 

For the first time that night, Mira looked shy. “I don’t know how.” 

He smiled softly and tugged her up from the blanket. “Wrap your arm around my waist.” 

She did as he said. He clasped his arms around her neck. It was the reverse of what you normally see when people dance. 

They swayed barefoot in the sand, headphones off, with the music playing out loud. “How did you know how to orchestrate dancing?”

“Well, for one, I am a dancer. I’ve also been tall for a long time. You have to figure these things out. How come you don’t know how to slow dance?”

She was quiet for so long, he didn’t think she was going to answer. “I’ve never danced with anyone before.”

Hyungwon tried to look in her eyes, but she was looking down, trying to make sure she wasn’t going to step on his feet. He took his finger and lifted her chin. “You will step on my feet if you keep looking down like that. Just feel where I move, and move with me.” She looked at him. “I wasn’t really popular in high school, and I am not super popular now. Guys don’t look at me for dancing. I’m a nerd.” She shrugged. “I’m okay with that but the men in my classes want the frat girls. They don’t want the girl that can out program them.”

“You’re pretty though.” Hyungwon said. 

Mira’s head immediately went down and Hyungwon lifted her chin again. 

“We live in LA. I’m too brown, too short, and too nerdy for most men to take a second look. And if they are looking, they are hoping for something I’m not willing to give. I don’t sleep around.”

The song switched to Monica’s For You I Will, so they kept dancing.

“So you don’t date?” Hyungwon asked.

“Not really, no.”

He saw her head slowly lowering back down to stare at their feet. He started laughing. “Why do you keep looking down?”

“I feel like I’m going to step on your feet.”

Again he took his finger and lifted her chin and looked down at her. “You aren’t going to. Trust me.”

“You are totally an ax murderer aren’t you?”

Hyungwon laughed at her. 

Mira smiled at him widely and it completely transformed her face. Earlier he thought her face was pretty, but not gorgeous and he couldn’t have been more wrong. When she smiled everything about her brightened. 

It startled him and he bent down and captured her mouth with his own. After a moment, she took a step back. Undeterred, he took a step forward.

“Tell me to stop Mira.”

She stared at him wide eyed.

“Tell me to stop and we can go back to listening to music and pretend this didn’t happen.”

She remained silent. 

He tentatively touched her face. “Tell me to stop Mira.”

“I don’t want you to.” She whispered. 

It was the only confirmation he needed before he pressed his mouth to hers. He gently used his tongue, begging for access to her mouth. She opened up, allowing their tongues to dance together. Tugging at her, he pulled her down to the blanket, as she was so short it was awkward craning his neck. 

Hyungwon had never kissed anyone with lips bigger than his, and he kind of understood the hype behind his mouth. Her mouth was like soft pillows. She smelled like peppermints. Pretty soon he was lost in her mouth and smell, not hearing anything around him. 

“Your hair is really soft.” Mira said. 

“Mmm” Hyungwon drew her back to him. 

From the far end of the beach there was a noise, and small flashlights flickering.

“Did you hear something?” Mira pulled away from him. 

Hyungwon’s eyes were half closed. “No.” and pounced on her again. 

“I FOUND HIM! HE’S KISSING SOME GIRL!”

“Oh Shit.” Hyungwon regretfully pulled himself away. 

Mira was wide eyed “This is it, this is where I’m killed by a band of ax murderers?”

“WHAT IS IT WITH YOU AND AX MURDERERS?”

“I’M ON A BEACH WITH A MAN I DON’T KNOW AND ANOTHER MAN IS SCREAMING FOR YOU!”

“I HAVE NEVER KILLED ANYONE!”

“ANYONE PERIOD? OR ANYONE WITH AN AX? BECAUSE JUST BEING A NORMAL MURDERER IS NOT A DECENT CHANGE!”

By this point Minhyuk, Shownu, and Jooheon had walked up on Hyungwon screaming at a girl that he wasn’t a murderer. 

“I thought you said they were kissing?” Shownu said, confused.

“They were! Then there was screaming about him possibly being an ax murderer.”

During this commotion, the song changed and Pony by Ginuwine started playing. Mira got the giggles and was trying to cover her mouth as Ginuwine asked them to ride his pony. 

“What the actual hell is going on here?” Jooheon asked. 

“Uh, hi. He,” she pointed at Hyungwon, “wanted to see the beach, so I bought him here. 

“I didn’t see you at the party.” Minhyuk said. 

“I stayed in the house long enough for people to join Katrice, and then I went out to the gazebo to read my book. Not a party person.” She explained.

“Neither is Hyungwon. Which is why he was heading back to the hotel. Until we got to the hotel and did find him. Minhyuk remembered he saw him go in the backyard, but didn’t see him come back in. Katrice suggested that he went to the beach, but would have had to have been with someone to unlock the door.” Jooheon explained. 

“Wait, where’s Katrice? Is she okay?”

All three men turned red. 

“Uh, she’s with Hoseok. She’s fine.” Jooheon said. 

“She said she was getting someone in bed. I couldn’t remember who.” Mira said bluntly.

“Looks like she wasn’t the only one.” Minhyuk snickered. 

“S’cuse me?” Hyungwon saw her hand balled up into a fist and knew he needed to head this off and fast. 

“Can you guys give me a minute? Please. Go… away.” Shownu heard the pleading in his voice and grabbed Minhyuk and Jooheon and pulled them off to the side. 

Mira was glaring at Minhyuk’s retreating form. “Your friend is an asshole.” 

“He can be one of the nicest guys you’ll ever meet. 

“I’ll take your word for it.” Mira turned the music off and stuck her phone in the back pocket, shook out her blanket, and shoved it back in her bag. 

“When will I see you again?” Hyungwon asked.

“I don’t think you will Hyungwon. Aren’t you leaving in two days?”

“Yes but-”

“This was nice,” she interrupted him, “but you are going back to your world, and I am staying in mine. I didn’t mean for any of this to happen.” They began their walk back to the stairs. 

“Let me at least take you out to dinner.” He pled.

“No thank you.”

Hyungwon was in shock. He was not used to being turned down. Most women jumped at all of them. 

Shownu, Minhyuk and Jooheon were waiting at the base of the stairs. Mira didn’t bother saying anything to them and started climbing the stairs. 

“Goddamn, no wonder we caught you kissing her.” Minhyuk said loudly. 

Hyungwon knew what was about to come out of Min’s mouth and he was unable to stop it. 

“Hate to see you going, but love to see you walk away, am I right?” Minhyuk had been watching old school American shows and picked up really bad colloquialisms. 

Mira froze on the steps and slowly turned around and came back down the stairs. 

If Hyungwon thought she looked unfriendly in the gazebo, she looked down right murderous right now. 

She walked until she was facing Minhyuk. 

“I’m sorry, I know I heard wrong. What did you just say about me?” 

Jooheon was standing behind her shaking his head at Minhyuk.

“I said it must be jelly cause jam don’t sha-OOF.”

Mira sucker punched Minhyuk. She glared at Hyungwon. “If this is the fucking company you keep, I made a bigger mistake than kissing a damn ax murderer. Goodbye.”

In bare feet she raced up the stairs to the fence and took off at a blind run. 

“Shit. MIRA!” Hyungwon raced up the steps. 

Normally Hyungwon would have been able to overtake her in a few bounds, but Mira was running as if she had the hounds of hell on her heels. He watched helplessly as she pulled out of the driveway in a small red convertible. 

“SHIT!” He roared. He started pulling at his hair as he looked at Shownu chasing after him. 

“Calm down. We can get this figured out, but Minhyuk is losing a lot of blood.”

Hyungwon looked towards where she had driven off. Shownu put his arm on his shoulder. 

“I swear we will get this fixed Hyungwon. But it’s not going to be tonight. We have to go.”

Hyungwon sighed and turned away from the street. 

  
  
  
  
  



End file.
